Dare to Return
by RachErikaSam01
Summary: Feelings uproar at Hogwarts. Feelings get hurt and someone has comeback to Hogwarts and is spying on Hermione and Harry...and an exchange student is thrown into the mix. (There are 12 chapters it just doesn't say it.) PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Thnx!


**Chapter 1:**

"Did you two hear anything McGonagall said about our new American exchange student!? Or were you too busy passing notes back and forth, not paying attention!" snapped Hermione as Ron nd Harry drifted off.

"What!?" whispered Ron.

"Ugh! Of course you weren't paying attention! There's a new foreign exchange student coming from America! An American witch oh isn't it fascinating Harry...Harry...HARRY!"

"Huh! Oh yeah, sure, fascinating." said Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Thank God classes are over! If I had to stare at Snape for another hour and a half for double potions I would've actually paid attention just to figure out how to make a potion to kill myself!" stated Ron in pure humor.

"You know...I know you both are disapproving, but...I honestly feel sorry for Draco! I mean his parents support - well, V-Voldemort, and now they're separating! We thought he was foul before, but now he's distraught! I just - I don't know maybe hel-"

"Don't **EVEN** go there Hermione! And you're supposed to be the brilliant one of the three. Your our best friend, and now you want to help...HIM!" Ron yelled as he glared at Hermione.

"He, who hates me, HE who called you...well...you know, and HE who hates Ron's family because he believes they're a disgrace to pure bloods! Wow Hermione and I thought you loathed him-"

"I DO ALRIGHT! It's just...oh, I don't know Harry, I don't know..." Hermione drifted off and stared into the fire.

"Okay well...uh...I'm going down to the Great hall for dinner, are you two coming?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Ron?" asked Harry frustrated.

"Yeah, fine." Ron stated sternly. The three of them made their way down to the Great Hall, Hermione, out of the corner of her eye, noticed Draco and Pansy Parkinson only Draco was staring at Hermione with Ron and Harry. As soon as he noticed her staring at him he looked away quickly and stared into Pansy's eyes. She stared back and he touched her face, Hermione looked away confused, but to her surprise...jealous. Hermione shook her head and Harry looked over his shoulder and noticed what Hermione had been looking at, he glowered at Draco and turned back to Hermione. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, Ron stopped and stared.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry stared at Hermione looking honestly concerned.

"Nothing...nothing, I'm fine." Hermione smiled and broke away from Harry's' grip. Harry turned to Ron and looked at him confused, Ron shrugged and followed Hermione. Harry turned and Draco brushed past him with the dirtiest glare on his face. Harry glared back and slowly, but surely walked off to the Great Hall. As Harry made his way in he waved to a few people - these including Ginny, Neville, Dean, and a couple of others - Harry glanced at Cho and felt awkward for a quick second. Harry sat down quickly next to Hermione, and took a quick sip of his pumpkin juice. "Harry," Hermione put a soft hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled, "I know you're worried about me, you know, and the whole Draco thing but, I'm fine! I can take care of myself, don't worry about me."

"I know," frowned Harry, "Your just one of my best friends, and...I care about you! We've been through a lot together...I just don't want you making the wrong decisions. That's all." Harry put his hand on top of Hermione's and smiled.

"Wicked! Dinner's up!" ranted Ron as turkey with butter and gravy appeared with sweet potatoes, and a load of other great foods. Harry, Ron, and Hermione ate a good deal of food that night, and had a great dessert! As the three of them stood up Draco slowly crept over to them and poke Hermione in between the two shoulder blades of her back. She swirled around and stared blankly at him, Harry and Ron glared at Draco.

"C'mon Granger...we need to talk," Draco looked up at Ron, and Harry scowled, "ALONE!" Ron edged forward, but Hermione stuck out her hand to stop him.

"No Ron," Hermione looked back at Draco and stared then turned back to Ron, "let _me_ deal with him."

"Hermione...are you sure?" Harry asked cautiously as he noticed Draco explaining to Pansy what he was doing.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a big girl...I can manage. I've done it before, I can do it again. Go, I'll be there soon. Go." Hermione smiled at Harry and beckoned him and Ron away. Hermione watched as the two walked away, Ron turned and stared at her, she beckoned him to keep going and assured him she would be fine, he shook his head and turned away. Hermione's smile evaporated and she huffed as she turned to face Draco. "Alright. What? And make it fast Malfoy I don't have all night."

"Come on Granger...don't get your hair in a twist. I just noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Weasel and Potty Potter lately-" he was suddenly cut off by Hermione's loud snicker.

"You've only NOW just noticed!? They **ARE** my best friends, and...what'd' you care anyway! You don't like me! You HATE what my parents are! What're you playing at Malfoy?" interrupted Hermione.

"I'm not playing at anything! What're _you_ playing at...staring at me in the halls while I'm with my **girlfriend**! You know she got-"

"EXCUSE ME, but **_you_** were staring at me! You know what...I'm leaving." as Hermione threw a hand up and turned on her heel to stomp away Draco grabbed her arm and swung her back to him violently and squeezed her arm painfully.

"DON'T...walk away from me Granger," he pulled her closer and she whined a little, "when I have something to say, you'll listen!"

"Let...me go! **NOW**!," Hermione pushed him away frantically and gripped her arm firmly. "You're mad!" Hermione glanced at him, and slowly trotted away. She looked back at him and stared as she trotted. When she was out of sight Draco looked around, huffed loudly and yelled as he kicked the bench of the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. He stampeded through the corridors and got back to the Slytherin common room and rampaged like a madman. He calmed down, sighed and plopped down onto a big fluffy chair by the fire; he threw a hand onto his cheek and looked up to see Pansy's face.

"It's **HER**, isn't it? It's Granger! That stupid...filthy...awful little mudblood!" Draco stood up quickly and threw her to the floor.

"DON'T!...Just...don't!" Pansy looked up at him in complete horror; she grasped her wrist and breathed hard at him. She slowly stood up and glanced at him, she moved closer to him and stared him in the eyes.

"Draco...I love you. But..." she stared at him as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Just...kiss me, one last time, please! At least pretend to love me for one last moment! Please." she touched his face slowly, and he kissed her, for one, last time. Pansy loosened herself from his embrace, she was crying. "Goodbye Draco." Pansy was crying terribly as she walked back up to the girls' dormitory. She left Draco with the stain of her kiss and love on his lips...forever.

**Chapter 2:**

The tapping of Harry's fingers against the marble staircase of the Gryffindor corridor was getting on Ron's last nerve.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped at Harry. Harry looked up from the floor surprised by Harry's actions and behavior.

"What did I do, bloody hell Ron chill out" Harry said while they glanced at each other heavily. Silence rose and filled the room, since no one was in the common room at the moment Harry and Ron were extremely loud.

"Why are we worried anyway, i mean c'mon Hermione can take care of herself right?" Harry questioned waving his hands around almost hitting Ron in the head.

"Yeah I mean remember in year three Hermione punched Draco in the nose. That was wicked!" Ron exclaimed. Then at the exact moment Hermione burst through the common room door unwilling to speak and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Ron said as Harry and him jumped at the sight of Hermione.

"Nothing but Professor McGonagall said you and I have to be at the front gate to meet the foreign exchange student from **AMERICA. **An American girl and a witch I can't-" Hermione started.

"What-wait, back up. Why are we going to meet this girl and why is she coming?" Ron asked

"Gosh you really are thick aren't you Ron?!" snapped Hermione

"Well-" Ron started as Hermione cut him off with

"Before you can answer that, I'll just bloody tell you, her name is Jacqueline, she is an American exchange student, and Hogwarts does this program...-whatever, I'm not going to get into it right now, but since we are prefects we have to show her around."

"Oh" said Ron having nothing to say to this, but thinking of all of his home work and his N.E.W.T studies. Then Hermione headed up to bed with "Good night Boys!" followed up with a "'night" from both Ron and Harry.

**Chapter 3:**

"Morning" greeted Ron to Hermione and Harry

"Hey" said Harry and Hermione simultaneously. A bronze owl came in to remind Hermione and Ron about the exchange students' arrival. _Clank_, went the butter as the owl landed. Ron tore off the note as Hermione dropped a knot into the owls pouch, and then it flew off with a breeze.

"Mrs. Granger and Mr.Weasley,

I am just informing you that Mrs.Jacqualine Johnson will be arriving today, and you will be expected to show her around the corridors of Hogwarts. Thank You,

P.S. Signed,

Hermione, please remember to show her into Professor

her room, and please make her feel comfortable!!! McGonogall

A smile appeared over Hermiones face while Ron groaned with laziness.

"What?" snapped Hermione questioningly

"Nothing..." Ron groaned once again

"Will you lot stop bickering already!!!?" Harry said while starting to shove down bacon, for he was _starving_. Hermione and Ron, starting on their breakfast, realizing they should head down to Dumbledore's office, while Harry looked at their shiny prefects badges a sliver of slight jealousy crept over him, but he just tried to brush it off.

"Alright Harry, we'll be back shortly with Jacqueline" said Hermione

"'Right Harry, See ya!" said Ron cheerfully.

About 20 minutes later Harry saw a beautiful girl walk through the corridor. He saw vibrant blue eyes peek out behind a long swaying dark veil of brown hair. Her hair was dipped in crystal blue to match her eyes, she was a perfect 5'4, and wore dark skin tight blue hip hugger flair jeans, with a white halter, and white tennis shoes. Harry didn't realize his mouth was hanging open when her full, delicious, strawberry kissed lips whispered "Hi I'm Jacqueline Johnson, the exchange student, but you can call me J.J. , Hermione and Ron told me all about you when we were in the office, you are Harry right.....right ???"

"Oh yea, right, hi!" Harry forced himself to mutter

"Hi!" her beautiful voice spoke again. Ron shot Harry a look of amazement, he looked seduced and dazed, and Harry knew exactly why, Ron had a crush, so Harry decided to keep his distance. He then glanced at Hermione who was staring googly-eyed at..............

...........**_DRACO MALFOY!!!????_**

"Hermione" Harry said with somewhat of a stern shout. Breaking her eye-contact with Malfoy, she said "yeah......yeah???"

"Nothing." Harry said with a tint of jealousy in his voice finally noticing Hermione's beautiful eye, and her femininity, thinking why... thinking how..., why am I jealous...

**Chapter 4:**

J.J. noticed and odd tension between both Harry and Hermione she wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew Harry was thinking about something. "Well! Hermione...why don't you; uhh show me the girls dormitory!" J.J stated firmly.

"Right! Sure, of course." Hermione responded, she gripped J.J.'s arm and led her to the girls dormitory. As they disappeared up the girls staircase Ron tuned to Harry.

"She's brilliant! Beautiful...and she gets to come to all of our classes for the next 4 weeks! She's sitting next to me mate...sorry!" chuckled Ron, as he plopped down into a big armchair by the unlit fire place.

"Sure mate whatever you say!" Harry smiled, "come on, it's time for lunch. Let's go get Hermione and J.J." Harry and Ron got up and started to walk up to the Girls Dormitory, Harry suddenly stopped and looked down at his feet, he looked up wide eyed and suddenly he and Ron toppled down the stairs. As Harry and Ron laid spread out on the floor Hermione and J.J. came out of the dormitory laughing hysterically.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No boys are allowed up here! C'mon it's time for lunch." Hermione stated giggling. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and J.J. finished lunch early, so they decided to show J.J. around the halls of Hogwarts. "Beautiful...right J.J.!?"

"Most definitely!" stated J.J. extremely excited. Harry was unfortunate to realize Draco Malfoy was making his way over toward them. He noticed Harry and Ron staring at him blankly, but wasn't sure of who J.J. was. "Hey! I'm the new American exchange student! My name is J.J. and you-"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. But i didn't come over here to talk to you. I need to talk to Hermione, alone! C'mon." Draco mouthed impolitely.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms as she sternly replied, "I have **NOTHING** to say to you."

"You don't understand, I HAVE to talk to-" Malfoy was suddenly broken off by Ron's angry, raspy voice.

"She **SAID**...she has NOTHING to say to you Malfoy! So shove off!" he pushed Draco slightly, but he moved a few inches and hurled himself at Ron. Hermione jumped in front of them and pushed them away from each other.

"Stop! Stop! C'mon Malfoy let's go, we'll talk! Ron! Calm down. I'll be right back Harry-" she was stopped suddenly.

"No Hermione I don't want you going anywhere with him alone," Harry looked up at him and then glanced back down at Hermione, "I don't trust him!"

"Harry...I know your worried but I'll be fine, alright!" Hermione assured him.

"Yeah Potter! Go calm down Weasel! Sniggered Draco.

"Cut it out! Do you want me to go with you...or not!?" Hermione stared at him for a moment, she saw him look her up and down, and then glanced at Ron, Harry, and J.J. staring at him. "C'mon." Draco and Hermione walked off toward an abandoned classroom, Hermione slipped quietly in and closed the door behind her. She turned to see Draco staring at a desk. "Yes?"

"Oh...I...uh...I really needed to talk to you. I just need you to know...I'm sorry. Hermione, I really like you. It didn't really start until last year, but I truly do! But it doesn't mean I'm EVER going to like Weasel or Po-" Hermione raised a hand to him and shut her eyes.

"You know what...stop okay! Just STOP! They are my BEST FRIENDS! I will NEVER...EVER betray them like you would betray anyone for the stupidest thing! You honestly make not an inch of sense!" Hermione stated brusquely.

"You better watch what you say Granger. I tried to apologize to you...stupid mudblood!" Hermione stared at him in complete anguish and smiled suddenly.

"Well at least _I_ don't have the guilty conscience of my parents' murders for Lord Voldemort with me, for the rest of my life! You're **PATHETIC**!" Draco grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shoved her to the wall, she shrieked as he held here there.

"Dont'...you dare talk about my parents! EVER! Filthy, awful MUDBLOOD!" Draco yelled as Hermione shrieked again and she dropped to the floor. She glared up at him glassy eyed and angry, and as she tried to stand he threw her to the floor again.

"I'll scream! I swear I will! I knew you were a horrid person...but never this MAD!" Hermione managed to sputter between large sobs.

"What, will you call for Weasel, or possibly Potter!? Yes...Potter I suppose, well that's fine scream all you like no one can hear you!" Draco backed her into a small corner as she screamed horribly for Harry and Ron. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her stare teary eyed at him, "I tried Granger! But you are just too stubborn!" He threw her head back against the wall and walked straight out of the classroom leaving Hermione in a pool of tears. Harry noticed Draco charging out of the empty classroom he had lead Hermione to. He noticed she was not with him; he stood up suddenly and ran at Draco. Harry grabbed a fistfull of his robes and threw him against a wall.

"WHERE IS SHE MALFOY? Tell me where she is!" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at him threateningly. Malfoy laughed, and Harry banged him against the wall again. "MALFOY! Is she still in the classroom! Tell me NOW-" Harry had heard loud sobs coming from the classroom. He turned to look, then looked back at Draco, banged him against the wall yet again and dropped him on the floor. He ran to the classroom and entered. "Hermione?" He saw her in the corner balled up and crying. He slowly made his way over; he put out a hand and touched her shoulder. She looked up, wide eyed and full of tears, and saw it was Harry. She sobbed, stood up quickly and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and asked her what had happened. She told him he had called her a mudblood which was not unusual, but he had hurt her. "He _hurt_ you!?" questioned Harry. She nodded slowly; he released himself from her and told her to stay there.

"Harry. Harry!" screamed Hermione as he stormed out of the classroom. She followed him, and stopped in the doorway as she watched him march up to Malfoy, who was arguing with Ron and J.J.. Harry grabbed Malfoys shoulder and spun him around, he had punched him! Punched him right in the face! They rolled around on the floor as Harry punched him over and over as he had done two years previous.

"MR. POTTER! MR. MALFOY!" It was Dumbledore...Ron had ripped Harry off of a bloody Malfoy and was holding him back. "My, my. Miss Granger...a word please." Hermione had crept from the entrance of the abandoned room open mouthed, and walked toward Dumbledore. She glanced at Harry, bit her lip, and then glanced back at Dumbledore. "Come." Hermione followed Dumbledore, and Ron led Harry back to the Gryffindor common room. J.J. was in awe at her first day at Hogwarts.

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning they all awoke in tension from the previous day with Malfoy. J.J. met Rons eyes in the morning with delight, and Rons fancy for J.J. wasn't unrequited. The whole lot was excited because today was a visit to Hogsmeade, and the Valentines Day dance. They were all in the common room, about to go to breakfast when Ron suddenly said

"Uh, er, erm...J.J.?"

"Yeah?" she said sweetly.

"Er, will you go to Hogmeade and the dance with me tonight...er...please?"

"Of course I will!!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"You will???" he asked.

"Of course!" J.J. beamed. They smiled sweetly at each other and they all headed downstairs for breakfast, Ron and J.J. hand in hand.

"Are you lot ready to go?" Professor McGonagall said as she read out names, "Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Jacqueline Johnson, are all of you here?"

"Yes" they all said simultaneously and hopped into the bus to head off to Hogmeade.

When they arrived Hermione said, "Well we're here, you ready J.J.?"

"You know it!!" J.J. said smirking brightly.

"I know of a really nice cafe we can go to called, Madam Puddifoot's." said Ron.

"Okay, let's go!" said J.J.. Ron and J.J. walked hand in hand to Madam Puddifoot's. Harry had been here once before on Valentines Day...with Cho! Harry mentioned this encounter and Hermione surprisingly was jealous. They all sat down and Ron and J.J. started to talk, they looked into each others eyes with such passion. They all sat in the cafe talking and having such a great time.

Suddenly Hermione said, "Oh Merlin's Beard, it's 6:00, we're supposed to be at the dance at 8:00!"

"We really should go," J.J. said.

"Why?," Harry asked, "you need 2 hours to get ready!?"

"Errr...YEAH!" gasped Hermione. So they all headed out, when they got to Hogwarts the first thing Hermione and J.J. did was part with the boys to get ready for the dance. Two hours later they all met, except for J.J.. Ron asked where she was and Hermione responded with, "She'll be here any minute!"

The next second, Ron looked up and saw those shockingly blue eyes appear behind a long dark curtain of hair. J.J. was wearing a long rippled periwinkle blue halter dress that sparkled like silver and was backless. She wore endless jewels and silver stilettos that laced up. There was a slit in the dress that exemplified this perfectly. She wore icy blue eye shadow, dark blue eyeliner, and transparent pink lip-gloss that made her lips look even more luscious than usual. She gazed at Ron, as he did so back, in disbelief that she was **HIS** date! She walked over with a beautiful smile, and kissed Ron on the cheek sweetly.

"Hi." J.J. said.

"You look...unbelievably amazing!" sputtered Ron in disbelief.

"Thanks." she said shyly blushing. They danced for a little while, and then J.J. asked if he wanted to walk, of course Ron said yes. They walked out of the Great Hall into a grotto made especially for the Valentines day festivities! It was decorated with rose petals, ice sculptures, and complete with benches, The fresh scent in the air was cool. They both took seats next to each other on a bench facing the terrace. They looked into each others eyes when J.J. said, "I really like you Ron, I've never felt this way about anyone."

"I really fancy you too, I feel the exact same way!" replied Ron. Right when he has said that, something happened, they clicked and there eyes met passionately. Ron put his hand on J.J.'s leg she put her hand over his. They gradually moved in closer, as he put his hand on her face and she ran her free hand through his hair swiftly. They leaned in closer and closer when finally...their lips touched and it was as if they were in heaven. He moved his hands to her hips and her arms were wrapped around his neck. They sat there kissing lovingly for a couple of minutes in each others heavenly bliss wishing it never-ending...

**Chapter 6:**

"Hermione?" asked Harry silently.

"Yeah Harry, what's up?"

"Well ummm are you okay since you know when umm-" Harry said unsteadily. The library smelt as though rose petals had been laid upon every inch of the rusty library tables. Hermione, holding a Herbology study book for their up and coming N.E.W.T's, Harry staring arrogantly into space.

"I'm okay don't worry," Hermione said while staring into and taking notes on Herbology.

"Were you scared?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up, tears forming in her tired eyes. Harry knew what she was about to say but he wanted her to say it. "Yeah I was," Hermione said, standing up and running out of the library, Harry followed. Harry ran after Hermione stubbornly and confused. Then Harry unexpectedly did something warningly, he had pushed Hermione into the corner. Hermione was slammed up against the wall frightened remembering when Malfoy had grabbed her hair and threw her against the wall.

"Oh...Hermione...I'm sorry!" Harry said while taking his hands off of her shoulders. Hermione's head bowed to the floor tears dripping from her cheeks and chin.

"It was scary Harry. I was screaming for you and Ron, but no one heard me. I was afraid you wouldn't come." Hermione groaned. Harry's tension grew and only one thing that came to mind. He gently touched her wet chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. Harry's hand traveled to her thin and bony waist and in seconds time they leaned in and-

"Harry, Hermione come along at once!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Before Harry and Hermione realized what was going on before McGonagall told them off, and together they ran to the Great Hall, holding hands, and stopped outside the entrance.

Harry, still holding Hermione's hand, stared into Hermione's eyes and pulled her in quick and with a slight smile they kissed. Hermione's hands ran threw Harry's hair, and Harry glided his hands up and down Hermione's back, suddenly while no one was in the hall they had moved into a corner. Harry trapping Hermione with his hands on either side of her.

"Umm, stop Harry," Hermione groaned. Harry leaned back finding that both of them were smiling. "Hey Harry?" Hermione continued.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Happy Valentines Day," Hermione smiled, grabbed Harry's hand and made there way into the dance.

**Chapter 7:**

The dance was a great hit, and everyone had a great time. The next day no one wanted to go to class! It was an awkward sort of sweet silence between Harry and Hermione the next morning, Ron obviously noted about the situation later on, as was Harry about him and J.J "POTIONS! NOOO-OO-OO-OOO-O!!!!!!" Ron pretended to cry to as he reminded Harry, himself, Hermione, and J.J about their double potions that day. Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down in their usual seats, with an extra by Ron for J.J.

"Don't pretend like it didn't happen, POTTER!" all of the sudden Draco had grabbed Harry by his robes and had lifted him out of his seat.

"What're you talking about?" yelled Harry furiously

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! DON'T PRETEND TO BE THICK!!! I saw you kissing Granger yesterday!" Draco was suddenly silenced by the whispers of the class.

"What do you care, you don't like-" Harry was suddenly stopped by Draco's free hand pounding on Harry's desk.

"You...don't know what I like," DRaco glanced down at Hermione who was looking up at him open mouthed with a hand on her chest and the other resting atop her book, "much less WHO, I like!"

"Not now Malfoy, not now!" Harry had noticed Hermione's horror struck face.

"Not now? Why not? What else are we doing! You're just perfect little Harry Potter! And of course...you...get the girl!" Draco sniggered, looked down at his feet, looked back up at Harry and hit him square in the stomach. Hermione screamed, and Harry fell to his knees. Ron yelled and jumped up, but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed Rons arms to restrain him. Harry looked up at Draco, and he kicked Harry in the stomach, he was on all fours and Hermione huddled on top of him.

"Stop! STOP! ARE YOU MAD! Go, go get away! If you even believe for a second this changed my mind about you, it hasn't! Your a horrible person Draco-" Hermione stopped as soon as she realized Snape had walked up behind Draco.

"Potter...get up! Malfoy...my office...now." Harry looked up at Snape and scowled as he led Malfoy away.

"Oh, Harry! Are you okay-" Hermione noticed everyone was up and staring at Harry and Ron had just released himself from Crabbe and Goyles grip. Hermione glanced around the room, breathed heavily, grabbed Harry by his arms and lifted him up. "C'mon, let's get you to the Hospital Wing! This is ridiculous!" Hermione, Ron, and J.J. led Harry out of the classroom as everyone stared as they walked out.

**Chapter 8:**

"Malfoy!" snapped Snape, "what happened! NO LIES!"

"Well...Professor, er-" sputtered Malfoy.

"SPIT IT OUR DRACO!" yelled Snape, for now he was extremely angry, and had somewhat lost trust in Malfoy through the years, for some reason.

"PROFESSOR-" yelled Neville, as he busted through the door.

"WHAT!?" spat Snape.

"It's Harry-he-he-he's on the floor, cloud white-and-and he is sh-shaking and sputtering something in P-P-P-..." Neville tried.

"Say it already will you!?" said Draco vicously.

"Malfoy, shut it!" exclaimed Snape, for his temper has already risin' to an extreme point, as Draco looked ashamed. "Go on Longbottom."

"P-Parseltounge..."

"Where!?" asked Professor Snape.

"On the floor on the outside corridor, on his way to the hospital wing!" said Neville. They rushed out of Snapes office, even Malfoy...

"SahVah-Saaaahhh Shaaaa...," ", .....Severus....." hissed Harry as if he was a snake, then......  
"Saaaahhh shhaahahh laammm stashahhh vahz nahh..." spat Severus EXTREMELY surprisingly to everyone. Then Ron saw Snape grab Harry's hand and Harry gasped breathing heavily, eyes wide, but falling back to the floor not breathing again.

"WHAT??? ALL OF YOU BACK TO CLASS!" yelled Snape while dragging Harry up as everyone ran back into the abandoned classroom. Hermione leaned over Harry in tears as Snape walked away with a look of fright painted on his face.

"Harry...Harry....HARRY! Wake up PLEASE," she said through sobs and tears while grabbing his shirt and shaking him out of anger" HARRY, WAKE UP, YOU CAN'T, YOU CAN'T, NO!," as she started to whisper while crying into Harry's chest, it was somewhat muffled" Harry no you can't, you can't, please!?"

J.J looked at Ron wide-eyed, and in horror, Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around J.J who started balling. Hermione then leaned over and whispered in sweet passion "one last kiss" then kissed him ever-so-gently on the lips while one single tear landed on Harry's lips as Hermione backed away, Harry then to everyone's surprise moved his lips slowly and whispered "Hermione" while incredulously opened his eyes.

"HARRY, OH THANK GOD!" Hermione cried out as J.J. and Ron ran over.

"I-I-had a dream" Harry said.

"Okay?" asked J.J. "What happened?"

"Voldemort took Ron and Hermione, I was helpless," said Harry as he tried to hold back tears. "He-he..."

"He WHAT!?" asked Hermione helplessly.

"...killed you..." Harry said.

J.J. gasped and Ron took a hold of her and kissed her delicately on her head.

Hermione and Harry stared with tension into each others eyes Harry said, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too!" whispered Hermione. Harry took both hands and wrapped his arm around her neck, and ran his hand through her hair. They gradually leaned in and finished their evening with a delicate kiss...

"Lets go for a walk." said J.J. as Ron agreed he put his arm around her waist and they started off. The grotto/gazebo was still up from the Valentines Day dance they went into it, and sat on the bench. Instantly they looked at each other, J.J. gazed into Ron's beautiful blue-green eyes and saw a sea of kindness, and the man she loved.

"I love you Ron." she exclaimed.

"I love you too!" he whispered. They leaned in and their lips united, as well as their hearts. Their hands laced and he ran his hand up her torso and all the way up to her soft face, while gazing into her eyes their lips parted and he politely moved his tongue into her mouth they both sat there kissing, his hands at her waist, and hers wrapped around his neck. Still pondering the meaning of yesterday and the wonders of tomorrow.

**Chapter 9:**

Back at the dormitories the next day Harry and Hermione sat together sternly on the smooth velvet couch in front of a warm smoky fire. The pounding of the rain against the thin window broke every inch of silence between Harry and Hermione. Everything was going so fast, quick, and unexpected, feeling have been broken and yet laced with love. Since Harry had a dream Hermione had been afraid to get close or let alone kiss Harry. The feeling of being watched by Voldemort was extremely terrifying to the mind and to the wretched soul.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione questioned not truly caring. Harry stopped day dreaming and came back to earth.

"If you hate me." Harry said curiously and silently.

"I do NOT hate you Harry-" Hermione paused.

"But." Harry said cutting her off.

"I'm scared Harry, that _thing_ knows we're together. Harry I don't want to die!"

"Me neither." Harry said as they leaned into a hug. Hermione let go and left Harry with an uncomfortable feeling.

"What's wrong?" Ron and J.J. said from the stairs. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but stare awkwardly at each other until Ron sat between them.

"Hey Hermione do you think we can talk up in my room?" J.J. nudged. Hermione got up and left Harry and Ron to talk.

"Harry?" Ron started.

"Yeah, Ron," Harry said still feeling the tension after Hermione left.

"What was the dream _really_ about?" Ron said.

"Umm-" Harry muttered.

"Harry...you have to tell me I'm your best friend!" Ron stated.

"FINE! YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU!" Harry shouted and then stopped to take a breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Ron softly whispered.

"Okay this is what happened...I said bye to you and Hermione who had a prefects meeting. That night there was a quidditch match, Gryffindor against Slytherin, of course. About 3 and 1/2 hours later, I looked at the clock, you guys still didn't come back, I thought maybe you guys might've gotten in trouble so I started to go back into Hogwarts but Ginny told me to come back and that the match was starting now. So I went onto the quidditch field and Madam Hooch blew the whistle. It rang through my head as if someone split my head open, my scar then also started prickling, gradually starting to feel like someone took a scalpel to my head. Anyway, so I was flying to look for the snitch, and I saw it but...so did Malfoy. 'Forget it Potter, you won't win!' That's what Draco said, I just looked at him and loathed him even more in my dream if that's possible. I did a Wronski Fient, for I had seen the snitch, Malfoy followed. Swooping down toward the snitch I felt the breeze in my hair and I was darting down as fast as a bullet. Malfoy was tailing me, so I started to speed up even more. I stood up on my broom one foot in front of the other, reaching-reaching, I skimmed the wing of the Snitch with my finger, and blood dripped off of it. My eyes watered with pain, as I reached for the snitch, reaching...until, the Dark Mark, over the Forbidden Forest. I zoomed out of sight not even caring about what happened to Malfoy, or who won the game...I saw you. You were shouting, you said, 'S-Stop, NO I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' LOrd Voldemort had captured you and Hermione and conjured the Dark Mark. 'You constantly hurt us, NO NOT ANY MORE!', you kept shouting. Then Voldemort said something, he said, 'Not anymore???' Then he laughed, he laughed that high pitched laugh no ones likes to hear. Then he said something else, he said 'You are funny you little boy, poor, poor little boy...' I zoomed in and out of the trees on my broom, speedinf towards the Dark mark, I finally reached it and i heard...'Avada Kedavra!' Then I heard Hermione scream, I finally landed and saw Hermione on the ground...dead. She had jumped in front of you and saved your life. I ran over to her and for the slightest moment glanced over and saw pale skin and long narrow fingers, and the thing that scares the most...those blood red eyes...and that's what happened."

"Wow", said Ron in amazement.

"Yeah," Harry muttered "I just-"

"Just what!?" Ron cut Harry off.

"Well, do you remember in our 5th year when I had that dream about your dad, and it happened?"

"Yeah..." Ron replied dumbfounded.

"I'm just worried that it's going to happen with this dream." said Harry with worry in his voice.

"I know what you mean.", Ron said while Harry looked so worried he could have burst right then and there.

**Chapter 10:**

Waking up the next day was somewhat of a challenge for they had all went to bed feeling awkward the night before...

"Good morning," Ron said to J.J. giving her a cute kiss on the lips as a greeting.

"Hey babe!" she replied. Then they all sat down in comfy chairs and couches in the common room, "Okay look, this is getting weird, we have to settle this...hello, am I talking to myself...okay I guess I am...look will someone friggin' answer me!" snapped J.J..

"Fine," Harry said "fine...look I'm just worried my dream will really happen, okay!?"

"Okay, that's all I wanted," said J.J. "But, just tell me what happened, please?"

"Okay..." said Harry hesitantly while finding it hard to resist her sweet smile, and went on to relive his dream to them.

"Wow," Hermione muttered.

"I'm sorry Harry, let's head down to breakfast." Ron said trying to cheer them up.

"Alright" J.J. catching his vibe, agreed. They headed down to the Great Hall, and peacefully, ate breakfast. Surprisingly, tension free. Harry was continually somewhat skeptical, for Slytherin and Gryffindor had a quidditch match that day. A gray owl came to Ron and Hermione just as they were about to leave the Great Hall. Hermione unstapled the letter and slipped a knot into the owls hatch. She unrolled it and read it silently feeling Ron reading over her shoulder.

Dear Hermione and Ronald,

I have to inform you of an emergency Prefects meeting that will occur at 11:00 am. It is extremely important and your presence is required. Thank You!

P.S. Signed, Professor McGonagall

Please take not that if you don't show up you will be escorted from your prefect duties.

Thank you again!

"This doesn't seem right..." whispered Hermione.

"Yeah I know," said Harry, "doesn't it seem funny that on the day we have a match with Slytherin, you two have and 'emergency Prefect meeting' at the exact same time of our match!?"

"I have a plan," exclaimed J.J., "I never told you this but...I'm a TriAni, a Tri-Animagus." Hermione looked amazed, while Ron and Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Oh Merlins Beard," Hermione said with amazement, "I've read about them, but never met someone fill us in?" asked Harry.

"A triani, tri-animagus, is an animagus, but the witch or wizard can turn into three animals, they are extremely rare, and can only be born that way, and cannot register."

"So what animals are you?" asked Ron in awe.

"Well...I'm a centaur, a light blue owl, yeah light blue, and a white cat. I was thinking since you guys don't want to be in danger but you don't want to be fired from your Prefects duties I could climb into one of your robs or pockets and come along. And if you are in trouble I'll turn into the owl and alert Dumbledore, because he knows, and then Harry because I will be able to fly, if i come to you Harry, and peck you, then you'll know and supposedly it would be in the forest, the centaurs won't bother you, because i am one."

"Your brilliant!" exclaimed Ron while giving her a small kiss. At 10:30 they all went up to their dormitories and got ready J.J. transformed into the small white cat, and sat snug in Rons pocket purring after they all wished Harry good luck they set off to Dumbledores office. Harry then wondered how Ron was going to go to the meeting and quidditch at the same time, then thought of his backup, all prefect/quidditch players have them, Zachias Whitecloud. Harry then walked up to the quidditch field, mounted and then was off. Everything after that went as the dream except...a light blue, the color of J.J.'s eyes; gorgeous owl came hooting out of the entrance of the woods which indicated that they were just entering. So Harry immediately turned his broom and flew toward where J.J. guided him. He was gliding through the air when suddenly he heard a screech, he looked down and saw a death eater dragging Hermione, and Hermione had looked up and saw him. He saw her twitching her head, beckoning him to go somewhere he looked and saw what he feared most of all, next to the demneotrs of course,...Voldemort! Harry then understood what Hermione wanted him to do. For in his dream, he knew that Hermione and Ron had made it to Voldemort, so they must not get hurt on the way. They decided to wait until they got to Voldemort, and then escape, even if it meant him having to defeat Voldemort once and for all. He tried to hide behind a tree while still watching Hermione and Ron getting dragged away. Although they knew what might happen, they still didn't struggle, for they knew Harry would save them, or Dumbledore would...

**Chapter 11:**

J.J. then signaled to Dumbledore in the stands indicating that she was going to go tell him, Harry looked at her and said "go." She hooted and was off. Harry then saw them arrive at the campfire. He and Hermione met eyes and he knew that was his que. He was off, when he was gaining on the campsite his scar felt as if some one had singed it.

He mounted next to the campsite then heard Voldemort say, "Harry, I know you're here, no need to play hide-and-seek, this is NO game! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Harry winced in pain, for when Voldemort got angry or had strong emotions his scar hurt so badly, it felt like someone had split his head in two. Voldemort walked over to Hermione and started touching her hair, "fine, if you want to play games...WE'LL PLAY!"

Voldemort turned to Ron who broke away from the death eater and started to shout, "S-STOP! NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lord Voldemort then conjured the Dark Markwith the slightest flick of his wand, it was said that it took an extremely powerful wizard to do this and it took a long time, he had done it instantly with merely a motion, that shows how powerful he must be, and Dumbledore once said some of his powers lie in Harry. "You constantly hurt us, NO...NOT ANYMORE!"

"Not anymore?" Voldemort hissed. Harry had seen this before, this was his dream!

"AAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! You're funny you little boy, poor, poor little boy!" Voldemort then said, "Avada-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" he heard a voice say for it was Dumbledore, a bright silver light connected between their two wands. Harry saw J.J. next to Ron; he was holding her in his arms. Harry then ran over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, he heard her screech! The silver light vanished and they heard a BOOM, Voldemort went flying. Harry stood up and right when Voldemort shouted expelliarmus, Harry said it also. Almost the same thing happened in Harry's 4th year. The Death Eaters were in a circle around them. Ron was holding J.J. and Hermione was sitting in horror, Dumbledore was standing with a look of fright painted on his face.

Harry had never seen Dumbledore frightened before, a dome shaped web of silver light surrounded them all and the only thing Harry heard were the shouts of his mother saying, "Hold on Harry, I know you can do it!"

He had suddenly heard Voldemort say a name he had recognized..."Snape."

Severus walked out of the circle and then said, "I never served you, and i never WILL!"

Severus then reached for his wand and Voldemort yelled, "TRAITOR!!!", and Snape was knocked 20 feet into the air, and collapsed with silence.

Voldemorts eyes started shining, "DON'T LOOK INTO HIS EYES HARRY!" he had hear Dumbledores terrified, but confident voice yell. Harry closed his eyes and then heard the screech of and owl, and saw J.J. poking and scrathcing out the Dark Lord's eyes, when Voldemort looked up, he had no eyes. His death eaters tried to get him, but a barrier had seemed to been formed that only the good, not the evil could pass. They were all getting thrown back.

He then heard Voldemort yell, "YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT LORD VOLDEMORT!" A cloud of dust appeared and all of the death eaters and Voldemort had vanished. Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing with J.J. next to him. He asked her why she was in there, and she said Voldemort had broken her arm when he swatted her. Madam Pomfrey had healed it overnight, and Harry felt better knowing she was okay. He saw Hermione and Ron come trotting in, Ron gave J.J. a long passionate kiss and asked her how she was feeling, she said she was okay and Ron said hi to Harry.

" 'ello mate!"

"Hey Ron." Harry said as Ron handed Harry a bag of Bertie Botts Ever Flavor Beans.

"Thanks!" Harry said excitedly.

"Hi." Hermione had said.

"Hi." Harry replied nervously as Ron turned to talk to J.J..

"How are you doin-", Hermione started, but Harry had already grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. They sat there in heaven for at least a minute and Hermione pulled away gently.

They looked into each others eyes and Harry said, "I love you."

"I-I love you too Harry!" Hermione said while a tear rolled down her face. Ron and J.J. sat there looking in each others eyes, kissing, and holding hands for a while. As they all though of how much they were in love, and how their requited love was never-ending.

**Chapter 12:**

As the night dragged on Harry and Hermione had not left each others side. Harry and Hermione were finally safe back in the Gryffindor common rooms, Ron and J.J. left the common room and went to bed leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the dark tinted room, the fireplace light giving Hermione's face a warm texture. As they stared into each others eyes, Hermione gave a little giggle turning her head sideways; Harry's hand glided towards Hermione's chin and guided it back to where their eyes met once again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"What's gona happen when school's over?" Hermione said hugging Harry. Harry's hands gliding up and down Hermione's back, enjoying the feeling she gave him every time she was in his arms.

"I don't know, but all I care about is that we'll be together," Harry said while giving Hermione a gentle, passionate kiss on her sweet yet slightly chapped lips.

"Were you scared?" Hermione asked under her breath knowing that Harry would know what she was talking about. Their foreheads still touching and their fingers still laced around each others.

"Yes...Hermione, if something ever...happened I-...I," Harry stuttered knowing that if he were ever going to finish that sentence he would burst into tears.

"I know," Hermione replied still in the position they were in last time.

"Hermione-" Harry looked down and saw that Hermione had broke free from the hug and was now sleeping in harrys lap. Back in Ron's room, all he could do was stare stupidly at the ceiling not wanting to go to sleep. As he looked around the boys dorm room he saw that almost, with a smile, every single boy was either snoring, drooling, or grinding his teeth making an ear wrenching noise. Then with a sudden creak his heart skipped five beats and with the door opening he saw J.J. standing in the dark, her black straight blue tipped hair more vibrant than ever, and the fact that the only thing she was wearing was black underwear that showed off her long white skinny legs and a white Gryffindor logo t-shirt made Ron realize how beautiful she really was.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Ron said while sitting up in his narrow bed. J.J. walked over with a single tear dripping slowly from her left eye.

"I don't like being alone," she said anxiously. But to J.J.'s surprise Ron moved over and left plenty of room for J.J. to sleep and with a hand signaling her welcome. As J.J. got into bed with Ron she had given him yet another passionate kiss on the lips and whispered 'thank you', happiness floating around Ron and finally landing.

Hermione, Harry, Ron and J.J. fell deep into a sudden sleep and as all of them drifted to a paradise quite like their own they knew whatever came their way they would face it sooner or later with each other by their side, whether it be good or bad.


End file.
